


The forgotten Girl

by Alexisrules11



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Depression, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Fluff, High School, M/M, Rape, Self-Harm, Slow To Update, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-06-07 17:38:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15224330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexisrules11/pseuds/Alexisrules11
Summary: this is my first fanfic on archive of our own so





	1. First encounter

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic on archive of our own so

Alexis’s P.O.V.  
I wake up to the sound of my alarm,groaning, body aching in pain. The wounds ripped open as I get up and go to the bathroom before stopping at the mirror seeing the bruises black and blue over my body. I turn to look at my back to see the lashes left by the belt ,by the whip, I don't even know what I did this time. The voices started again, why can't i ever be normal? or at least not a burden. I can't tell anyone about this cause if I do then it's my fault cause i'll be taken away and locked up in a mental asylum, I will wreck my parents life, although i've done that already, I deserve this anyway if i wasn't such a failure than my parents wouldn't hurt me, i'm so tired of being alive. God I hate moving around this my 6th school and I’m so tired of moving. I stand in the shower open scrubbing at my cuts until they all start to bleed again the red liquid mixing with the raining of water over my body.I'm so tired of be used, I sigh and get in the shower trying to wash off the filth on my body.  
(Time skip)  
I turn the shower off and get out, wrapping a towel around me, before putting on concealer to hide the bruises and some eyeliner and get dressed into Black skinny jeans, a black top with a grey jacket and my vans, I put my hair into two plaits before pulling up the hood of my jacket over my head. I grab my keys and run out the door and start to walk to school it’s only a 15 minute walk,  
I put my headphones in and put in my playlist I play to get me in a good mood, the song personal-HRVY comes on and I smile and keep walking, unaware of someone following behind me in their car.

I get to school with 20 minutes to spare and immediately go to the schools office, a young lady with brown hair was sitting there as I walk up to the desk and she smiles at me

 **“I’m new, my name is Alexis but most people call me Lexi…”**  
**“Oh yes you're the new kid, so here is your schedule and if you give me sec I will get James he’s the schools president and is a senior, so he will show you around.”**  
**“Um...sure, ok!”**

She presses the button and calls James Whittaker to come to reception, a tall boy kind of 6, 4 with blonde hair and deepest blue eyes I’ve ever seen. He stands next to me and smiles at me, i felt my heart skip he so wow.

 **“I’m james and you must be Alexis you and I in the same advance maths and English even though I’m a senior because you’ve got top in your grades, if that’s okay?”**  
**“Um, yeah...I’m fine with it…um yeah it’s fine”**  
**“I’ll take you to your first class, if you’d like to follow me?”**  
**“Ok, thank you.”**

I waved bye to the receptionists and follow James, I think I’ve seen him before but I can’t put my mind to it, I walk into the classroom and immediately sit at the back and get my notebook. So much for James sticking around i look up to see him on the other side of the room with a bunch of jocks and cheerleaders around him and a blonde bimbo sitting in his lap, guess i don't have a chance. He looks up at me and i immediately look down and finish drawing, pulling my sleeves down subconsciously, the bell rings and the teacher walks in and goes to his desk and everyone gets to their sets and who sits next to me but james himself, I continue to ignore him although it’s getting very hard to with him staring, why is he staring, Does he know? or is he just staring because i'm a freak who deserves to die;

**"Hello class, before we get started i would like to introduce you to our new student Alexis Gleeson and she's gonna come here and tell us a few things about herself...Alexis would you like to come up."**

Everyone turns to stare at me as i get up and start the front of the room, see the only problem is that i have autism, Scopophobia and Social anxiety disorder, as well as other diagnosis.I look up to see I’m right by the teacher now but instead of turning around,I hear voices telling me to purge and to end my life but its getting stronger and i can't stop it I need to be punished I deserve this. I know now what i need to do. I run out the door, down the hallway and into the bathroom and into the cubicles before locking the door.


	2. Chapter 2-A little reminder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have some stuff going on but enjoy this chapter my loyal readers-A

**Chapter 2-A little reminder**  
**Alexis's P.O.V.**  
I looks around and everything is blurry and spinning, fuck i can’t breathe, I can’t breathe i feel like i'm drowning. i can't breathe why am i even here, i'm so sorry, i trying to fix it and i wants to but i'm so broken and i doesn't know how to fix it. My head is starting to hurt and my lungs burn from not getting enough oxygen, I haven't stopped crying and if anything i only seems to be crying harder. Clawing at his hair and pulling it he thinks of all the ways i've fucked up just by being alive, Why can’t i be normal for once? Why is this my life? I knelt down after locking the door in the bathroom and pulled out my blades, how could i be so stupid, how could i have let them see? I grab my bag and pull a tiny container and open it, inside contains my blades. I pull my my jacket off and look at my arms the bruises, the scars and the cuts are very visible. i slide my blade across my wrist, 1 cut turns into 2 then into four and so on, once I’m finished i clean the blade and put it away. My arms look like it's been moisturized by a cheese grater, suddenly i hear a knock on the cubicle door and someone saying my name. It was James but why would he care about me? i clean up my hands and put tissue over my wrist and pull my jacket on and grab my bag before unlocking door i'm greeted with a face of concern;  
**"Hey!"**

**"Um, hi, why are you in the girls bathroom?"**

**"you ok?**

**you ran away pretty quick and i came to see if you're alright."**

**"I’m fine... I promise"**

  
He looks down at my arms and sees the blood soaking through my jacket, i push past him and open the door before running out of the school into a park and through the woods by the school, I finally got to my destination and climbed up the ladder and into the treehouse i found on my first day here  
I heard someone outside but who could of come here i back up against the wall and close my eyes and pray for the person to go away. Suddenly i felt arms wrap around me and I flinched not wanting to see who it was, but all i felt is someone whispering in my ears, I look up to find james staring at me with tears;  
**"I’m sorry!"**

**"What you sorry for, you did nothing wrong its ok?"**

**"I’m sorry i survived."**

**"Don’t ever be sorry about that."**

**"Why not even my family wants me...um i mean my family's perfect ignore what i said..."**

**"Wait why would you family wouldn't want you? Alexis please answer!"**

I sign and curl up in his chest, his scent is intoxicating, and he lifts me up and lays on the bed with me, nothing sexual just him there calming me. Arm stroking my back, my head on his chest. He looks down at me and says he needs to check my cuts, i freeze up hugging my arms to my chest, he just sighs and gently grabs my left arm and pulls it up before doing the same to my right arm and sees the crises cross of the old one mixed with the new ones, i close my eyes tears threaten to fall. He takes a deep breath and gets off the bed, I hear rustling and then he gets back on the bed, i feel spray over my arms and he starts to to clean them and once they're cleaned, he wraps them up in gauze and bandages before give a kiss to both of them and gathers me in his arms  
**"Why?"**

**"Why what?"**

**"You know what i mean, why do you do this to yourself?"**

**"Because i deserve it and because I’m worthless..."**

**"No one ever deserves it... i promise you never did anything wrong to deserve it."**  
**"Yes i did!"**

**"No and I’ll prove it!** "

When he said that i looked up at him and he lent down to give a light kiss against my lips, I gasp as he pulls back, he's now hovering over me, he lent down again as he gave another kiss this time i kiss back, he now grabs my waist and flips me over so now im on top, my hand **in** his hair, his hand grabs at my shirt and i freeze.  
He calms me down by whispering how perfect i am and how beautiful i am, I calm down as he pulls my shirt off and off, showing my bruises and burns, i hiss as he runs his cold hands around the marks, he looks up at me finally and leans up to kiss me before pulling off his shirt our chests touching as he slides his tongue across He signed as he laid Alexei on top of him not pulling out, he leaned on my chest before saying  
**“It never felt like that when he did it, it was so much pain…”**

**“Well i'm not him and I will always cherish you.”**

**“Why me?”**

**“Because i'm obsessed with you and your mine!”** (I will add this later) 

He starts to drift to sleep as I continue to hold. He hasn't said anything about who done this but he did say that it never felt that way when he did it which suggests to me that it's probably his dad or his brother but i need to find what exactly he did to him, but first I need to get my little kitten to trust me first. I close my eyes at the thought of my kitten safe and plotting ways I can torture the one who destroyed this perfect boy in my arms.


	3. His monologue

**Chapter 3 James P.O.V.**

She's so perfect, so sweet I’m watching my baby girl sleep, she looks so innocent with her arms wrapped around me and her head laying on my chest so cute.

I really haven’t had time to talk properly and my baby girl ran away on his first day of school.

There’s something she’s not telling me and she hums and stares into space and whenever I ask what’s wrong she says nothing but I know it’s not nothing because she has sadness in her face. I also need to get her to eat more she looks starved, well she probably was starved. I wonder what she’ll feel about therapy or maybe not she hasn’t opened up to me yet she doesn’t trust easily so I need to get my baby to trust me first.

**I’m also planning on ways to hurt her family, she doesn’t need to know does she?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a shitty monologue but enjoy have to focus on exams


End file.
